


Innocent Surprises

by StardustMacaron



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustMacaron/pseuds/StardustMacaron
Summary: “I’m not that innocent! I’m an adult, you know!”When Seven responded by narrowing his eyes and grinning at Yoosung, he knew he’d probably made a mistake, but something stopped him from backing away when Seven moved closer to him.“Do you want to prove it?”Yoosung loses his virginity to Seven.





	Innocent Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago, deleted my blog, lost the file, and then found it again.
> 
> Some very mild dub-con in parts, but quickly replaced with enthusiastic consent.

It hadn’t been all that surprising when Seven had shown up outside his dormitory. It’s not like Seven messing with him was anything new. Yoosung had nearly slammed the door in Seven’s face, but of course Seven wouldn’t have any of that. Shoving his foot in the door and wedging it open and coming in anyway, leaving Yoosung to protest the intrusion.

It did surprise him, just a bit, that Seven had bothered coming all the way down to his university at this time of night, and for what? He assumed Seven was planning to tell some awful joke and torment him again, like always. Yoosung felt like yelling, he had assignments to do, exams to study for, he didn’t have time for Seven take out his perpetual boredom like this.

“I can help you relax a little, of course!” Seven had said it with so much exuberance that it sounded like he was probably thinking himself a god-like saviour for poor Yoosung’s stresses.

“I don’t have time to relax, I need to-“ Of course Seven wouldn’t even let him finish protesting.

“You’ve been drinking coffee again? This late…? Wow! You must be so serious about studying then, really!” Yoosung almost barely felt better at that comment, until he realised how condescending Seven was actually being.

Nothing surprising there, of course. When had Seven ever been serious or sincere? As far as Yoosung could recall, never. He wasn’t even sure Seven was capable of such a thing. Yoosung sighed and tried to get back to studying. Of course, Seven immediately followed by teasing about how “maybe if you study hard you could get a girlfriend for being so smart!”

“You’re so innocent, really. Our sweet and naive little Yoosung…” Yoosung immediately felt flustered and embarrassed, his cheeks heating up and his eyes widening. He turned away from his work to glare at Seven.

The look on Seven’s face was… surprising. His eyes were shining with some far different from amusement, and at seeing it, Yoosung realised the tone of Seven’s comment hadn’t been one of mocking. He felt as though his mind had suddenly gone blank trying to process what Seven was saying, the way he was looking at him. Yoosung said the only thing he could even think of, a knee jerk reaction, and nowhere near the wisest response.

“I’m not that innocent! I’m an adult, you know!”

When Seven responded by narrowing his eyes and grinning at Yoosung, he knew he’d probably made a mistake, but something stopped him from backing away when Seven moved closer to him.

“Do you want to prove it?”

* * *

 

Yoosung felt like his body was on fire. He was certain he was sweating, he felt like he might melt. He felt… embarrassed, mostly. Lying on his own bed, in his own room, his clothes discarded… How had Seven talked him into this? It didn’t help that Seven was looking him up and town, leaning over his body and staring at him like a large cat about to devour a piece of meat.

All at once, Yoosung felt anxious and almost afraid. He didn’t know what he was doing, and he wrenched his eyes shut when he heard Seven unzipping something he wasn’t sure he wanted to think about. In a flash of panic, he shouted.

“W… Wait! Please, I…” Yoosung pleaded without thinking, and opened his eyes, staring directly into Seven’s own. Seven seemed frozen, he’d stopped moving completely. A moment passed, and Seven’s expression softened, but he continued to stare straight into Yoosung’s eyes. Yoosung could feel his heart beating so quickly and too hard that it felt like his chest was going to burst, but Seven continued staring at him. Neither of them moved for several long, enduring moments… and Yoosung slowly realised his breathing was steadying, his heart felt like it was calming down.

“Better?” Seven asked, tilting his head just slightly. “It’s normal, to get scared… for your first time. It’s almost cute.” Yoosung wanted to be offended, but with Seven’s face so close, hovering over him, their eyes locked, somehow Yoosung found it difficult to think of much.

He’d never kissed anyone before. When Seven leaned down and softly placed his lips on Yoosung, it caught him off guard. Sevens’ tongue gently pushed into Yoosung’s mouth, and Yoosung could feel his heartrate speeding up again, but he didn’t feel frightened this time. He could feel Seven’s tongue pressing against his, the sensation was strange and unfamiliar, but oddly pleasant. It felt warm, and wet, and he couldn’t explain it, but he found himself ever so slightly pushing himself up to meet Seven’s kiss, and pushing back with his own tongue. He felt strangely intoxicated by the sensations of it, and even as he was aware of himself becoming short of breath, he was hesitant to pull away, still trying to make sense of why it felt so encapsulating.

Seven was the one who pulled away, leaving Yoosung breathing heavily beneath him. Without breaking eye contact, Yoosung felt Seven’s hand ghosting over his body, and the strange feeling of someone other than himself running their fingers over his cock. Seven moved lower on his body and gently cupped Yoosung’s testicles, moving his thumb over them, as though he were massaging them. Yoosung’s breathing stopped for a moment, taken by the feeling of Seven fondling him so gently.

It surprised him that Seven was being so considerate, taking things so slowly… Yoosung appreciated it immensely. Even as he felt a hand trailing over his thigh and then further, gently putting pressure against his hole, he felt at ease. Seven gently and slowly pushed his index inside of Yoosung, moving at an almost glacial pace, while his other hand continued circling over Yoosung’s testicles with his thumb. Yoosung winced at the intrusion, and gripped the bedsheets beneath him a little harder, though he made me no move to protest the action.

Seven gently moved his index finger in and out, working slowly to stretch Yoosung’s opening. Yoosung closed his eyes for a moment, allowing himself to focus solely on the pleasure he was feeling. It certainly felt different having someone else’s hands on him, there was a shared warmth that he couldn’t experience on his own. Absently, in the back of his mind, he wondered if Seven did this often… He felt another finger pushing against his hole and slowly entering him, and thought to himself that Seven was far too good at this to be inexperienced. He wondered if maybe Seven just practiced on himself a lot…

With that thought, Yoosung opened his eyes and realised something. Seven may have discarded his shirt while convincing Yoosung to do the same… but he was otherwise fully clothed. Yoosung couldn’t help his eyes drifting towards Seven’s crotch. He could see the bulge there, covered by Seven’s briefs showing through his open jeans. Yoosung’s cheeks felt warmer when he realised that Seven was obviously enjoying himself by pleasuring Yoosung too.

The hand fondling his testicles stopped, and Yoosung’s eyes snapped up to look at Seven’s face. Seven grinned down at him, fingers still working in and out of Yoosung’s body. Yoosung drifted his gaze back to Seven’s crotch, and found himself staring at Seven’s hand moving under the fabric of briefs, stroking himself while Yoosung watched. Seven gradually lowered his briefs until Yoosung could see his cock properly, still utterly fixated on the sight of Seven pleasuring himself.

Seven slowly slid his fingers from Yoosung’s body, and gently placed his hand on Yoosung’s hip, tilting his body upwards slightly. Yoosung swallowed in anticipation of what Seven was about to do. The pressure of Seven pushing against his hole felt very different to Seven’s fingers, it was a much more solid pressure, and it was definitely much larger. Whether he wanted to or not, Yoosung wrenched his eyes shut, and found himself gripping his teeth as Seven began to push inside of him. He could hear Seven breathing heavily, his hands gripping tightly to Yoosung’s hips.

Yoosung felt as though he would never be able to describe this to anyone. The way he felt so… full. The warmth of Seven’s body over him, the feeling of Seven being inside him, he couldn’t explain the sense of comfort and euphoria he felt… and then Seven began to move inside him. Gently pulling back and thrusting in slowly. He let go of one of Yoosung’s hips and began to fondle his body again.

Seven was moving slowly, it felt like minutes were passing each time Seven would move in and out, every thrust was excruciatingly slow, and the hand fondling Yoosung was so soft and gentle, it felt like it was barely there at times. Yoosung opened his eyes for a moment, and saw Seven’s own face screwed up tightly, his eyes shut and his teeth clenched. Combined with the death grip Seven still had on one of his hips, Yoosung understood that Seven was trying to restrain himself for Yoosung.

“I’m not…” Yoosung tried to speak, but cut himself off with a gasp for air, finding it difficult to speak properly with the overwhelming sensations he was enduring.

“I’m not innocent, I’m an adult, you can… Please, go faster,” his words came out in puffs of breath, until Seven suddenly leaned down again, kissing Yoosung far more roughly than before, almost immediately pushing his tongue inside Yoosung’s moth, and licking and pushing against every corner. His thrusts became much quicker and more erratic, and he gripped Yoosung’s cock more firmly, stroking it with a clear pressure. Yoosung felt as though he was on fire again, and he didn’t want it to stop.

Yoosung felt a pressure building inside him as Seven seemed hell-bent on moving more and more roughly against him. He couldn’t help it, he felt something inside him, like a dam breaking, and it was over all too soon. He knew the feeling of his own come dripping onto him, and found himself unable to move, his breathing steady and his heart pounding. All he could do was lay there, while Seven pulled back from their kiss.

“See, you really are cute… Only an innocent would come so quickly like that,” Seven sounded out of breath himself, and the words carried more affection than teasing in their tone. They were followed by Seven slowly pulling himself out of Yoosung’s body. Yoosung opened his eyes to look up at him in confusion.

“It’s not really fair if you don’t reciprocate, is it?” and with that, Seven reached for Yoosung’s hand, and guided it to his own cock. Yoosung gripped it gently and slowly began moving his hand up and down along it. He was struck by the warmth of it, and the way it somehow felt different to when he would do this to himself. He couldn’t take his eyes off it, though he was aware of Seven staring at him while he continued to stroke it. Seven’s breathing became more ragged, and Yoosung could see his lower abdomen convulsing slightly… and then he watched as Seven’s come spilled out and over his hand. The sight of it was unexpectedly difficult to look away from.

Seven suddenly flopped down on top of Yoosung, no longer holding himself up at all. Yoosung could feel both of their come sticking to their flesh between their bodies, but Seven nuzzled himself into Yoosung’s neck, and Yoosung couldn’t bring himself to care. He felt exhausted, satisfied, warm and… completely safe.

It surprised him, how well he could sleep with Seven next to him, but he wasn’t going to complain.

**Author's Note:**

> Lube is used but not mentioned bc Yoosung POV and Yoosung isn't paying much attention but I SWEAR there was lube in mind when I was writing don't @ me.


End file.
